


Sleep

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: Sometimes, Ryoma dreams.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sleep.

Sometimes, Ryoma stares.

Tezuka's form is such graceful as he serves, the transitions of his body as he plays smooth and precise. The way he moves on the court almost seems like a dance, sometimes. And Ryoma stares.

Sometimes, Ryoma wishes.

He wishes for a life where things are less complicated, where Tezuka's shoulder is not damaged and he doesn't go to Germany. Maybe Ryoma would finally find the right moment to tell him he likes him, and Tezuka would return his feelings. And everything would be good. He wishes.

And sometimes, Ryoma dreams.

Tezuka is gone, away on the other side of the world, but in his sleep he is right there with him. Sometimes they are having a match, both of them high on the rush of the game; sometimes they sit quietly in the library, Ryoma watching Tezuka as he writes an assignment with careful, neat letters; sometimes they are surrounded by their teammates, having dinner at a fast food place or hiking a mountain to see another sunrise.

And sometimes, they roll in a bed, sweaty and breathless as they kiss, touch, moan. When he wakes up from these kind dreams, he is always uncomfortably hard. He imagines Tezuka as he strokes himself in the shower.

When the weeks turn into months, Ryoma feels like his feelings suffocate him. He thinks he sees Tezuka in the courts, imagines him there and his heart speeds up for mere seconds before reality hits him. He finds solace in his sleep, where Tezuka is close.

When Tezuka comes back, he thinks for a while things will be alright. Because whatever happens, Tezuka will be by his side.

But in Tezuka's absence, Ryoma has forgotten that his captain was not as close to him as in his dreams. Tezuka spends his days with Oishi and Fuji, mostly, and sometimes with the Monkey King, for some reason.

And Ryoma… he stares. And wishes. And dreams.

 


End file.
